Whispers of the night
by picking names sucks
Summary: Have you ever thought about the life of Yuzu and Mei after they broke up? The choices that they made because of that? This story is about the effect of their breakup on each other.


**Whispers of the night**

It was a Saturday night and Mei decided to go on another meeting with her fiancé'.

She was wearing a simple and a classic navy blue dress. The dress reached her knees and matched her body and curves perfectly. She decided to put on the necklace she wore on their first meeting and leave the house.

As she was walking down the street to enter the restaurant she got stared by many men and women. After all Mei was a beautiful young lady.

Everything that Mei did was done beautifully in other people's eyes

However, she never thought she was beautiful. No, she thought she was a monster.

Since she was little, Mei never did something for her own good. All she have ever known was to be careful with every move that she makes because, the high society will judge everyone who is slightly different.

Mei sat down like a lady and sighed... She never wanted to be here. She wanted to be at home. Her home. The home where she fell in love with the blonde, before she broke her heart to thousand pieces and left.

"You look lovely tonight Miss Aihara."

"Thank you for your kind words" Mei bowed and thanked her future husband that was wearing a suit and tie.

"Haha as usual you are so polite. I should learn from you a thing or two" he smiled while saying those words but, Mei felt a wave of sadness and pain in her chest.

"You shouldn't learn anything from me... It's for your own good"

"Why? A smart and kind girl like you shouldn't insult herself"

 _"I'm not kind..."_ Mei said under her breath

"What? Did you say something? I couldn't hear it properly"

"Nothing"

"I don't know what you said but, I'm glad that you here" he said kindly

"You're welcome"

After both of them decided what to eat they tried to make a small talk

"By the way... How is Yuzu-Chan? The Last time I saw yuzu-Chan was on the street. She looked sad and bothered." the manager said

"..."

"But when she saw me her smile got up and she ran over me. She asked me how I've been and how I felt... It looks like she was wearing a big mask on her face but, the mask wasn't made by any material. It was made by her emotions... Hey miss Aihara do you know why Yuzu Chan was acting like this at the time? Is it something that I should be co-"

"It's nothing that you should be concerned about." Mei said harshly. Her tone of voice was sharp as a knife. She didn't want to hear about Yuzu anymore...

Not after what she has done to her beautiful and kind blonde.

"I see..." the man said silently

The small talk ended shortly after that and it made Mei think again about her choices... Did she really made the right decision? Is there any right one? Maybe not, but Mei knew one thing about herself, that She was a coward.

When life gave Mei Yuzu she thought she got blessed from above. Yuzu was the key to go outside of her small cage. It was a pure gold key just like the blonde's heart. Thanks to Yuzu, Mei Almost got free from the high walls that were surrounding her. Those walls were hard and high and, unfortunately the key got broke in the process. In the end the guards of her heart put a higher security in order not to hurt herself or anybody else for her actions.

The date ended and they almost parted ways that was until the manger decided to kiss Mei on the lips. Mei didn't like the kiss at all. It was rough and just felt wrong like every time they did.

As their lips parted the manger whispered to her a small goodnight and went on his way...

Mei looked at him as he walked away to his house. She looked at her watch and saw that it's late however, she was not tired and she decided to go on a little trip around the city. In the end she stopped in the quietest place in the world and just stared at what that is in front of her.

"Hey Mei"

"..."

"aren't you going to answer me"

"You again... What do you want?"

"I want to save you Mei..."

"Why? Why would you do something like that? I am fine I don't your help!" Mei said as she felt her heart dying with every words she spills

"Are you?"

"I don't. Now leave."

"Wow. Still strict as ever"

"That's me so leave it or take it"

"Why are you so cold? Was it because of what happen?" the person asked kindly

Mei sighed and didn't say a word to the person who was talking

"MEI!"

Mei gritted her teeth harshly before speaking "What can you do to help me? Support me? That's ridiculous... Not after all the things I've done..."

"It's ok to be in pain Mei... Even if you don't want my help I will always stay by your side..."

"Can you? Even after I've hurt you? Hurt everyone? And Hurt myself?"

"Mei... There is no right way in life we just do the things we want Remember?"

Silence... It took a minute until Mei could master her courage as she took deep breath before speaking.

"Where are you heading with this?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you should forgive yourself... You were troubled and didn't no what to do. You fought alone." they started to get emotional in their voice and Mei could feel it.

 _'Stop it... Don't give in to what she is saying'_

"Mei?"

"Yes?"

"Can I give you a hug?"

"..."

Again silence. No words can heal the pain in Mei's heart. Every moment that she sees her things felt like hell. All the memories of her once happy life got destroyed by the responsibility that was on her shoulders.

Eventually Mei gave in to her emotions and wanted someone to support her.

 _'I'm the worst...'_

Both Mei and the other person hugged with tears in their eyes silently. That was until one of them broke the ice...

"Mei? How have you been lately?"

"Normal. How about you?"

"I'm fine..."

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I never knew it could end like this..."

"You should feel sorry Mei..."

The person's hold got tighter and Mei felt out of breath.

" ... It hurts!"

"She never deserved it you know..."

The hug got even tighter and Mei felt that her bones might break... She needed to escape this embrace or else she is good as dead.

"Ouch! Stop you are hurting me! Please stop!" Mei tried to beg the person to stop unfortunately, it was not working.

"She got hurt really bad Mei..."

*crack* a bone in Mei's back got broken...

Mei moaned in pain while repeating the word sorry but, it was too late for her.

"Why would I ever forgive a **monster** like you?"

Mei coughed out blood out of her mouth and breathed heavily as she could because, she was still in a warm hating embrace.

"You are right... I am a monster because after all... I am the reason why Yuzu committed suicide..."

"Yes... You killed my happiness in life therefore, you must die..."

As Mei got crushed almost to death she found strength to finally look at the person's eyes. Mei knew that look very well because, she was suffering from the same emotion that is called despair.

"Before you kill me please do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Love me please."

The words that Mei told her hit home and she started crying. The mysterious woman released Mei from her death grip and smiled. Mei on the other hand couldn't stand and decided to sit down while waiting for the ambulance.

"Mei... You once had a choice to love yourself why didn't you do it?"

"I was afraid and I always had you by my side..." Mei said as she looked at the moon and then at the woman that is in front of her.

At a closer look you can see that the woman was wearing a school uniform. It was a sign for Mei's stolen youth.

The young woman giggled a little and just stayed quiet until, she took a deep breath and took her knife out.

"Don't worry Mei I will always love you even, when I'm mad at you for doing this... Because I am you"

"Thank you for loving me until the end. I'm sorry that you have to end my emotional suffering"

Mei and her other self-started crying. She took the knife and stabbed Mei right in the heart as a symbol to end her heart's pain.

 _'Yuzu... Now we are together forever'_

 **Aihara Mei was found dead after she over dosed sleeping piles... The location she was found in was beside her sister's grave... Rest in peace Aihara Mei.**

.

.

.

"Wait... That's the fucking ending to this stupid movie?!"

Mei sighed as she watched her fiancée's reaction for their made up movie.

"Yuzu... It was just a movie let it go..."

"B..but Mei! It was a r...really sad one! We sho-"

Mei kissed Yuzu in order to calm her down as she whispered in Yuzu's ear "it's just a movie". Yuzu giggled and kissed Mei back.

"Mei."

"Hmm?"

"I love our real movie better"

"M..me too..."

Mei blushed hardly. All Yuzu could think of was how cute Mei was and especially in bed.

…

 _ **Whoooo is the girl I SEEEEEEEE staring still back at me?! When will my reflection show who I am INSIDE?!**_

 _ **P.S- it's probably the last fanfiction that I will ever write… I'm only writing this because of chapter 36.**_


End file.
